Surprises
by csilivili12
Summary: The Exodus ship came down but there was just only three people on it: Abby, Jaha, Kane. Will they survive? How did they get in there? Also what does Dayana Sidney has to do with it? All the 100 kids are in danger except Raven and Bellamy. Can they save their selves? Bellarke, AbbyxKane, LincolnxOctavia.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the 100's camp. Everybody was busy doing something.

"Do you see that?" asked Monty. As he pointed something at the sky.

"Yeah." replied Jasper.

"We have to tell Clarke and Bellamy." said Raven.

"What do you have to tell us?" asked Clarke and Bellamy at the same time.

"That!" said Jasper as he pointed to the Exodus ship that was falling from the sky.

"Looks like your mom is coming early Princess." said Bellamy.

"They should land there." said Raven as she pointed at the distance.

"Come on Princess we have to get a search party ready." said Bellamy.

Half an hour later Bellamy and few of his minions, Clarke, Jasper, Raven, Finn and Octavia stepped out of the camp's gate and went to the direction that Raven pointed. Hours later they reached the ship.

"There I see it." said Octavia.

" Why aren't they getting out?" asked Miller.

" You don't think…" asked Clarke, but Bellamy cut in:

"They aren't dead!"

"How do you know that?" asked Jasper.

"They had a normal landing so they shouldn't be dead." said Raven.

"How do you know that they had a normal landing?" asked one of Bellamy's minion.

"The ship isn't damaged…." said Raven, but Octavia cut in:

"Lets check it out. Shall we?"

They searched the ship but they couldn't find anyone. But they found a lot of supplies.

"Why isn't there anyone in this ship?" asked Octavia.

"Someone was definitely here. Look blood!" said Clarke

"It leads…." Finn said as he started following the blood trail. He opened a door to a room that they haven't searched yet. " Guys look."

"Isn't that Marcus Kane, he is in the council isn't he?" asked Raven, as she stepped into the room and went to check if he is alive.

"That's Chancellor Jaha." said Finn as he pointed to the second man in the room.

"And who is she?" asked Finn as he pointed to the unconscious female who was bleeding on the floor.

"Abby!" cried Raven. "She is bleeding! Guys come quickly!"

" She is Clarke's mother?" asked Finn.

"Yes, and she helped me come down here." said Raven.

"Raven what's wrong?" asked Clarke as she entered the room.

"Oh my god what happened, is she dead?" cried Clarke as she came into the room to check if her mother has a pulse.

"Clarke what's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"Umm… Well… " stuttered Clarke. " We have to get them back to the camp!"

"Who are 'they' Princess?" asked Bellamy.

"The three most powerful person on the Ark." said Finn.

" What?" cried Bellamy.

" She is bleeding out! We need to get her back her back to camp!" cried Clarke.

"Who is 'she'?" asked Bellamy.

" From the three most powerful person on the Ark which one is a woman?" asked anannoyed Octavia from her brother.

"Well…. "

" Just list them to me ." demanded Octavia.

"Well there is Jaha and then the Kane guy and…..Clarke's mother!" the realization dawned into Bellamy.

"Clever boy." said Octavia sarcastically.

" How come that they are here?" asked Raven.

"That's not our biggest problem. We have to get them back to the camp!" snapped Clarke.

"You heard the lady lets head out. Get as many supplies that you can carry!" said Bellamy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**There is the second chapter. I know that the updates aren't regular. But I have school and other stuff to worry about and sometimes I just don't have any idea what to write. Reviews are appreciated.**

When they arrived back to the camp it was nearly dark. The two unconscious man was put on two makeshift beds in the dropship and Abby was put on the 'operation' table.

"She will be alright Princess, you will fix her." said Bellamy as he grabbed Clarke elbow.

"Maybe. Where is Monty I need moonshine to sterilize the wound" said Clarke. " You can't die you hear me? Right now I hate you but I don't want you to die." she whispered to Abby.

"Here is the moonshine that you asked for. What is it for by the way?" said Monty.

" To clean the wound."answered Clarke. "Raven did we find any medicine in the crashsite?"

"Well…."said Raven as she rummaged through the bags."Yes. What do you need?"

"Pain medication, a suturing kit."

" Ok. There you go." Raven handed her the supplies.

"Thanks."Clarke started ro clean the wound on her mother's abdomen. "Can you take a look at Kane and Jaha for me? "

"On it. "

"Hey Clarke there is the rest of the medical suplies." Octavia said as she came into the dropship.

"What's in it?" asked Clarke.

"Medicine and some pack of blood."answered the younger Blake.

"I need that blood, she is bleeding out." Octavia handed Clarke one unit of blood. "Did we find any heart monitors? "

"No, but I think me and Monty can make one out of one of those metal bracelets." said Raven as she examined the two unconscious man.

"Okay, go!" said Clarke as she was stiching Abby's wound.

"Oh and Clarke, I think that they have a concussion." said Raven as she left.

A lot of the 100 was inside the dropsip talking in small groups about how is it possible that the Chancellor of the Ark and two councillor is here. And how did one of them got hurt.

"You know I envy that you can focus in here." said Bellamy to Clarke.

"Why?"

"Everybody is talking and it's really fucking loud."

"Well back on the Ark medical wasn't exactly on of the quietest place either. But some silence would be really nice." answered Clarke.

"You just have to ask Princess" said Bellamy. " Okay Everybody get back to work now, the show is over! Jasper, Octavia, Finn, Miller stay, the others leave. NOW! " shouted Bellamy to the crowd.

"What do you need us for?" asked Miller.

"You need to get all the supplies into the dropship. Take Finn with you." ordered Bellamy.

"So… How did they get here?" asked Octavia. When the two boys left.

"I don't think that they came willingly." stated Jasper.

"Really Jasper what gave it away the stab wound or the concussions?" asked Bellamy sarcastically.

"What Jasper meant is that they aren't selfish bastard who wanted the whole ship to themself."said Octavia defending Jasper.

"It's done. " said Raven as she came into the dropship with Monty in her heels. "We managed to tie one of the bracelets and an old speaker together, so we can hear her heartbeat, and when we go back to the shop to get the rest of the supplies i can connect one of the monitors to the monitors so we can watch it too." shre clapsed the wristband around Abby's wrist. "How is she?"

"I did all I could, I cleaned and stiched the wound and gave her some blood now it's up to her fight." stated Clarke.

"She will be fine." said Raven as she pulled Clarke into a hug.

"So did you find out how did the Chancellor and two council members come here?" asked Monty.

"Just one." said Clarke. Everyone looked questionably to her. "Just one council members. My mum was kicked out of the council after she helped Raven launch her pod." explained Clarke.

"Who took her place?" asked Octavia.

"Diana Sidney." answered Bellamy.

"She was the Chancellor before Jaha right?" asked Monty.

"Yes." answered Clarke.

"You think she has something to do with this?" asked Raven.

"Mom and dad and sometimes Kane spoke about her when she was chancellor. They said that she started to shut down the council so she can have more power." explained Clarke. "So yeah it's possible."

"So now what?" asked Monty.

"We wait." answered Bellamy.

"For what?" asked Jasper.

"For one of them to wake up, and tell us what the hell is happening on the Ark." said Bellamy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I know that you guys probably hate me right now, but I had a writer block and in these last weeks school has been crazy. But now it's summer so I will try to update more often. And now here is chapter 3:**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It's been a day since the adults were find, everybody was restless, they wanted answers. None of the adults were awake to tell what happened. And Bellamy and Clarke came to an agreement that they won't contact the Ark till they know what happened. Abby's condition was improving, but the men weren't awake and that worried Clarke. Raven and Monty found the dropship's black box and they are analyzing it.

"Clarke Bellamy you have to hear this!" shouted Monty. "We analyzed the black box and you have to hear this!"

"I'm coming, Octavia can you look after them until I'm back?" said Clarke referring to the three unconscious people in medical.

"Of course go." said Octavia.

"Thanks." said Clarke as she left medical.

"So what did you find?" asked Clarke.

"We wait for Bellamy, and then we will tell you." said Raven sternly.

"I'm here, what did you find?" asked Bellamy as he stepped into the tent that Raven and Monty were working in.

"This little baby here recorded everything." said Monty referring to the black box.

"But it was damaged in the blast and we can't hear the whole thing just bits and pieces." added Raven.

"What are you waiting for? Start it!." said Bellamy impatiently.

The black box started playing.:

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kssssss.

" From now this is my ship."

Kssssss.

"Diana you can't do this!"

Kssssss.

"Abby no"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"And that's it." said Monty with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling? This is useless." Bellamy said.

"No it isn't." said Raven. "We just confirmed that it was Diana who sent Kane, Jaha and Abby down."

"Great job Raven." said Clarke.

"Hey what about me?" complained Monty.

"You did a great job too Monty." said Bellamy.

"Clarke, Clarke, Clarke!"shouted Octavia as she came in. "Jaha and Kane are awake."

"I'm coming." Said Clarke. "Good job you two."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Clarke stepped into the dropship she approached Kane and Jaha.

"Clarke? What happened?" asked the now former Chancellor.

"I was hoping that you two can tell us what happened." said Bellamy from behind Clarke.

"Bellamy Blake I should have you arrested for trying to murder me." said Jaha.

"Okay everybody calm down! Nobody is arresting anyone!" said Miller. "We want to know what happened!"

"He is right we need to tell them what we remember, and then you can try to arrest the boy." said Kane. "By the way where is Abby did she survive?"

"Yes she is fine she is still unconcious, but she is alive." said Clarke. "Now tell us what happened."


End file.
